Fait nonrévélé
by clari chan
Summary: Shuichi just moved in to Tokyo, Japan and is attending Tokyo High. Because of selfish ambitions his mom registers him as a girl. How will he cope with a stalking Aizawa Taki, a fake relationship with Hiro, and Eiri? please R&R MM
1. Prologue

**A/N-** Hello Minna-san! This is a new story that Darksaphire and I have been writing for quite some time now....it just took us a while to put it , cough Anyway...we came up with this idea while I M'ing each other....we were saying wouldn't it be cool if there was a story like this and this...so then I decided well we can try and write a story together...lol...and this is our attempt...This chapter was done by me...the next one will be done by Darksaphire and so on and so on. I know that I still have not updated 'bring me to life' and I need to continue 'hello again' but I seriously need a longer break from those stories...I hope you enjoy this story just as much though...ok I'm talking to much now...oh and by the way the title of this story mean 'hidden secrets' in French.  
****

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Gravitation...sad but true...the only thing I own are the episodes and the Ova's. I don't even own the mangas I have read up to seven by borrowing them from a friend...goes to a corner and sulks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

--

-

**Fait non-révélé**

****

**Prologue **

"Ah!!" Shuichi let out a long cry of concern. "Dad!! Be careful!! That box has all of my Nittle Grasper things inside!" The Shindou family had just arrived in Tokyo, Japan and was busy moving things into their new apartment.

They had moved in from Hiroshima because Mr. Shindou was offered a job as an architect, and the opportunity was too good to let it pass.

Mr. Shindou rolled his eyes and carefully lowered Shuichi's box of Nittle Grasper possessions. "Maybe you should stop whining and help me bring in the heavy boxes instead." Shuichi glared at his father and formed a small pout on his lips. Mr. Shindou sighed and murmured something about kids these days, as he walked back outside.

Shuichi grabbed his Nittle Grasper possessions and placed them in his room. The apartment was perfect for the family. It consisted of three bedrooms, a large living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

There was a little hall that led from the exit door to the living room and at the far left corner there was an opening that led to the kitchen. Across from it was a small corridor that led to the bedrooms.

Shuichi occupied the room that was at the end of the corridor. At the left side of the corridor in front of his parent's bedroom was to be his sister's bedroom. Mrs. Shindou was expecting a baby girl real soon. Shuichi was really excited about it and even searched for a name for her.

He told his mother that he would like for her to be named Maiko. Fortunately his mother thought that it was a wonderful name and decided to name the baby that, if in fact it was a girl. The bathroom was located beside his parent's room.

After two hours, they had finally managed to bring everything inside. Now they had to have the beds ready so that they could rest comfortably. Shuichi decorated his room with Nittle Grasper posters and pictures all over the walls. There was a cabinet full of Nittle Grasper CD's, Video Tapes, DVD's, and accessories next to the bed.

To the right side of the bed were a large wardrobe and a small desk. In front of the bed there was a bureau, which held the television, stereo system, and his video games. Next to the cabinet was the keyboard that he used for his songs.

Shuichi's dream is to become a famous singer just like his idol 'Sakuma, Ryuichi.' So far he has had no luck finding people to start a band. He is hoping that once school begins, his luck will change and his dreams will start to bloom. _It shouldn't be that hard. I will make new friends, show off my talent and they will be begging to start a band with me. _

Shuichi thought this with a smug look on his face, but in reality he was scared. This was going to be his first year as a high school student in a new city and new people. It was not as easy as he made it seem. School would start in a couple of weeks and he wanted to make at least one friend before it began.

After placing the last poster on the wall, he stood back to admire it and stretched his arms. He let out a soft yawn, "There," he said, "perfect." Shuichi sat on his small desk, took out a piece of paper, a pen, and tried to work on his lyrics. Instead, the young boy found himself thinking about the activities to come in his new school.

Tokyo High. It was said to be one of the best high schools in Japan. Students from all over the world attended this school. Shuichi learned that even the great Sakuma Ryuichi attended Tokyo High, in his days of schooling. This made Shuichi even more confident that he would definitely make it as a singer.

Feeling slightly tired, the young boy laid down on his bed and dreamed of being a star.

----

Shuichi awoke with the bright sun shining on him, the sunlight emitting a glow against his skin. "Shuichi...!" He heard his mother call from either the kitchen or the living room. Lazily, Shuichi threw off the bedcovers and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, removing any sleep that he had left in them.

Shuichi slipped into his pink Kumagoru slippers and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. When he finished, he wore plain khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with yellow sleeves, a cute yellow cat centered on it.

"About time you woke up..." Mrs.Shindou placed a plate with pancakes on the table for Shuichi as he entered the kitchen. "Is it that late mom?" His mother looked at him with an irritated look on her eyes. "It is ten o'clock. Normally people would get up earlier. You have to stop being so lazy. You can't get used to sleeping so late, school will be starting in a few weeks."

Shuichi nodded, while he was mocking her silently inside his head. _Normal people would've been up earlier...You cant get used to it, school starts in a couple of weeks..._ he mimicked. "Shuichi... Shuichi...are you listening to me young man?" Mrs. Shindou used a warning tone with him.

"Sorry mom, I spaced out for a minute there." She sighed, thinking that he was hopeless. "Well, as I was saying before you drifted into your own little world. Your uniform has arrived. It came in around eight this morning." Shuichi grinned from ear to ear. "Where is it?" He asked, excitedly.

Mrs. Shindou pointed towards a small box that was next to the kitchen's doorway. He ran to it and picked it up. "Alright!" The box read 'Tokyo High Uniform Co.' Shuichi was looking forward to wearing the uniform form Tokyo High.

"I wonder how it looks," he said, in a low whisper. He gasped when he looked at the uniform. "What the...? Mother, what is going on here? There must be a mistake this isn't my uniform." He read the address and it clearly read Shuichi Shindou.

Shuichi turned to face his mother, Mrs. Shindou turned around in guilt as Shuichi gave her a reprimanding look. "I can't believe... this wasn't your doing right, Mom." Mrs. Shindou turned to face Shuichi. "Aw, come on. Look at it. Isn't it cute? I think you would look great in it." Mrs. Shindou picked up the uniform and placed it in front of him, measuring to see if it fit.

"Real cute mom," Shuichi was nearly yelling, "the only problem is that I am not a girl!!"

"Don't worry honey. I took care of everything. I signed you in as a girl. I registered you as Yoshi Shindou. Don't you think that is a cute name? The name suites you perfectly. Not only do you have the voice to pass as a girl, but your physique as well. In addition to that, you died your hair pink giving you a girlier look. Everything is going to be perfect!"

Shuichi just stared in disbelieve, as his mother continued to ramble on about how her plan would be perfect. "Mother! Will you listen to yourself? Why do I have to do this? This is not what I want. What I want is to become a famous singer as the guy that I am."

"Come on honey do this for me. Please. You could still sing if you like. You don't have to give it up. I always dreamed of my baby girl graduating from Tokyo High. Most of all, I dreamed of watching her go to school in her cute little uniform as all the guys stare at her in adoration." Mrs. Shindou let out a dreamy sigh.

"I will _not_ do this. Why don't you save all of this for Maiko? When she is born, you can put as many cute uniforms on her as you wish, but not me. You will have to go to the school and speak to the principal. I will not embarrass myself like that mom!"

Mrs. Shindou's eyes became watery, with tears that threatened to fall. "You won't do this for your mother? Plus think of the embarrassment that I will have going to the principal and telling him that I registered my son as a girl, so that I can fulfill my silly dream."

"Exactly! _Your_ silly dream, not mine. I won't do it mother. No matter how much you beg me." Shuichi folded his arms and sat on a nearby chair. Mrs. Shindou figured that she might have to resort to bribery. "Well, if you won't do this for me than...I will not allow you to pursue your singing career."

Shuichi looked up at her, shock on his face. "You wouldn't do such a thing? Would you, mother?" Seeing the unchanged attitude of his mother, Shuichi decided to give in. "Fine. I will do as you say."

With a look of triumph, Mrs. Shindou hugged Shuichi and then went skipping to her bedroom.

"I can't believe this," Shuichi said, uniform in hand. _This is going to be one crazy school year. _

-

--

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** So what do you think? You like? Review and let me know...the second chapter is done already but will not be posted till probably the end of this week or the beginning of next...well remember there is a purple button down there waiting for the arrow of your mouse to click on it! And then review, review, review!!!!! Ja ne!!!


	2. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this fic but like I have always said.....I wished I did!

**A/N:** HEY ALL U PEOPLE! This chapter is brought to you by me....DARKSAPHIRE......yes yes me and Clari-chan are doing a fic together so don't get your panties (or underwear) tied in a knot. We've done it before! Last chapter was Clari-chan's and this chapters mine so on and so forth.... And Clari chan forgot to mention before that the prologue was based on 'Girl Got Game' but that's it though because she only read half of the first volume so there shouldn't be anything else similar to the book...so On to the Story! And how can Clari forget to thank her beta!!! My God talk about being an airhead! Well Thank You Megamie!!!! We both love you and appreciate your hard work!!

**Darksaphire:** Oops! Forgot!....Me and Clari-chan are having a contest to see who gets the most reviews on our chappies so when the story ends you all better give me more reviews on mai chappies then HERS! MUAHAHAHAH!

**Clari chan:** sighs when did I ever say that?? I don't want a competition I just want them to read and review....

**Darksaphire:** pouts but I want....evil smirk I don't care what u want...either we have the competition or I'll tickle you to death....maniacal laughter

**Clari chan:** Whimpers away I can't believe you...you mean little sister!

**Darksaphire:** You should know by now that I always get what I want...it doesn't mean I don't love you big sis....

**Clari chan:** 0(-.-)0 whatever.....slumps in a corner

Answers to Reviews by Clari chan:

**Darksaphire:** I'm not even going to say anything...-.-

**Silver on the Tree**: I know what you mean...I'm not sure whether darksaphire described the uniform here but if she didn't I will make her write u an email personally about it...he he.. I'm glad u liked it...I hope this chapter was just as good...

**Ildreen Love:** well...but in the anime Shuichi had already met Yuki...remember that he still doesn't know that he will be attracted to a guy... so he is enraged right now...Thanks for reading my story! I hope u enjoy this chapter!

**Reiannah:** Yeah it's true he is starting to look more and more like a girl in the volumes...and you were right I did base the prologue on girl got game... I just forgot to mention it...he he...Thanks for reading and review! I hope u like this chappy too!

**RyuichiFreak**: I'm glad u enjoyed! Lol...yeah maybe I do have problems...lol

**Kawaiineko:** Yes I have but only half of the first volume...I haven't had the chance to finish it..scratches head sorry I forgot to mention it...I don't want it to seem like I didn't want to give it any credit...Thanks for reading!

**Kumagoro1391**: lol...Thanks for reading!

**Felicity Dream:** I'm glad u find it interesting...Thanks for reading..!

**Kloudy Reignfall**: I'm glad it made u feel better! I hope that u enjoy this fic just as much :-D

**Anime-earth**: So glad that u enjoyed it so much! Lol...my future avid reader...I like that...Arigato!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**: Lol! Aren't u the excitable one...Well here it is a continuation...Hope u enjoy!

**Ashura Akuma:** sorry the blond doesn't appear in this chapter...but soon I tell u soon....I hope u enjoy!!!

**Guren:** Well now u don't have to wait anymore...here is the next chapter! I hope u enjoy!!!

**Magamie: **Thank You! I'm glad that you like it...I was worried that people might not enjoy it. Thanks for beta reading for me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

--

-

_This is a nightmare_ Shuichi thought grimly. Ever since his mom had introduced him to his new uniform he had been getting disturbing nightmares about panties and bras.... and you could say wearing a girl's uniform wasn't exactly making him feel any better.

Shuichi was standing by the front gate of Tokyo High School, a nervous wreck. He was twitching and tugging at his uniform nervously, switching from one foot to the other.

"WHY ME?!" Shuichi then looked up at the sky as if speaking to an unknown force. He then glanced around nervous as hell.

He was feeling many glances at him and they didn't feel comfortable. There were some glances from certain guys and some glares from certain girls, who obviously wanted to tear Shuichi apart.

"Aw man! School barely started and already I've got enough enemies for a life time." _Not to mention enough admirers to send those enemies over the edge."_ He was...uneasy, and was reluctant to go in. (1)

Shuichi caught a glimpse of blue and his gaze followed to a few boys in the blue uniforms that belonged to the school. The guys also felt eyes boring into them, but blushed at the seemingly oblivious Shuichi as they turned away with the tinges of pink still adorning their cheeks.

_Oh, I wish I was wearing that uniform!... _Shuichi silently whined remembering what his mother had said to him about the mannerisms of a girl. He winced slightly when his mother came to the part about talking..._oh...he sounded like the perfect girl all right..._

Shuichi was brought back down to earth as a hand was placed on his shoulder making him whirl around, only to come face to face with a teenage boy with short jet black hair and a smirk.

--------------------------

Darksaphire: I was going to end this chappie here.....y'know to make this sorta a cliffy?...well uh yeah.....anywayz Clari-chan decided that minez should at least be as long as hers so I guess I'll have to make it longer....sigh

Clari Chan: That's right!

--------------------------

Shuichi looked up into a pair of matching jet black eyes and a handsome face with high cheekbones and the lot. Shuichi blushed when a random thought entered his head and just continued staring. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, the guy wouldn't let go of his shoulder! Shuichi then examined what he was wearing.

Shuichi mentally smacked his head of course he'd be wearing the school uniform though it seemed undone on the guy. The top three buttons were well...not on and totally loose. _Great...now the guy's probably gonna think I'm checking him out._

"Um....er....can you um...let me go...this is sorta....embarrassing..." Shuichi stammered on his lines as he looked down and started twitching again. _Does this guy have issues or something?! Why is he still staring at me?!_ The guy had remained silent only observing Shuichi. _KAMI HE'S CHECKING ME OUT! _

Shuichi was _so_ going to panic. He squirmed under the scrutiny and wondered why the guy just wouldn't leave. _Well that's just dumb the guys checking me out and all I'm doing is trying to get away........._sweat drop....... _Mom would be so happy to find she had a popular girl, its too bad I won't let that happen._

"Um... its rude to stare you know and I'm...kinda uncomfortable so could you let me go?" Shuichi once again looked at the guys face and gave a nervous smile. The guy just laughed and pulled him close to him.

"-Eep!" Shuichi let out a small gasp when his body was rammed into the guys chest. _What the hell?! _Now this guy was just getting on his nerves! _Wait, what if he finds out I'm a guy?!_..... _Oh yeah right....I have a stuffed bra....hehe_......(2)

"Well you seem like the type of girl who needs someone. Not to mention that you're very easy on the eyes." He raised Shuichi's chin up and was about to kiss him when Shuichi panicked. He ducked and got out of his grip and grabbed his backpack.

Calming down, Shuichi spoke.

"Well it's not very polite to just kiss someone on the spot. I don't even know who you are!" Shuichi acted as dignified as he could. The said guy blinked and smiled.

"Well now I know you're definitely my type. Didn't expect you to pass the test. All the other girls would just turn into sluts the moment I walked up to them." He had said in his arrogant tone.

"And I've never seen you around before...so I thought I'd try." Shuichi raised his eyebrow. _NO WAY...there is no friggin way this guy has the hots for me...no friggin way. _Some guys walked up to him. One guy with shoulder-length blonde hair. The other one had shaggy brown hair with a lighter shade of brown highlights.

----------------------

(Sorry I don't know how they look....yes I know....I write the friggin stories but I've never actually seen the whole anime or the manga...in fact I've never seen the anime and I've read only 2 gravitation books.....sad ain't it?)

---------------------

"Oi Taki! Watcha doing with that chick? .....Damn...she's hot how'd you get a hand on her?" Shuichi blushed a hot red tomato color. _If only they knew. _

"O that's right...I haven't even introduced myself yet." They guy with black hair said.

"I'm Taki Aizawa and this is Ken and the doofus who just talked is Ma-kun." Taki pointed to the brunette then to the blonde and just shook his head.

"HEY?! What's with the name call-" Cutting the blond off Taki turned to Shuichi. The others turned silent and had an amused smile on their faces.

"So what's your name?" He said in a slow seductive voice. Shuichi shivered. This guy spelled trouble.

"Yoshi. My name is Shindou, Yoshi...and I would appreciate it if you guys left me alone now." Shuichi stood straight and did the best acting he could. He had his right hand on his hip while his other on his backpack that was slung over his shoulder. In other words.... he looked hot enough to eat. (3)

"I actually have a boyfriend thank-you and I don't think he'd be too happy seeing you with me." Of course Shuichi was lying....he didn't even know anyone here. He just hoped the guy named Taki wouldn't pry.....luck was not on his side.

"Well who is the guy? I'll see if he even deserves someone like you.... or if you even _have_ a boyfriend at all?" Taki's expression turned to an amused one. _O boy.....o no...what am I gonna do....this is NOT good._

Shuichi looked around panicked...then he spotted a brunette with long hair coming towards him. The guy looked strong and very popular with the girls apparently. Shuichi then walked closer to him and held onto his arm and snuggled. The guy who seemed a bit surprised but then just smirked and glanced at Taki who was pretty much fuming at the sight.

"Is he bothering you?" The guy whispered into his ear.

"If you could even call that bothering. He's trying to pick me up and it's totally annoying." Shuichi whispered back bitterly. _If only they knew......_The guy chuckled and went to Taki.

"Well Taki? What are you trying to do to my girlfriend? You trying to pick someone up who's already mine?" He smirked and Taki saw red. Of course he didn't do anything rash.... though Shuichi hated to admit it....Red is a very good color on him.

"Your girlfriend?" Taki's eyebrow twitched. He had finally found someone who could be the perfect gal and his sworn enemy just had to reach out grab the "girl" before him. _Damn..._that didn't mean he'd give out so easily though.

"I though you were going out with Ayaka? What happened to her... huh Hiro?...Are you two-timing her?" Taki smirked...he would get him there. Finally knowing the name of the guy who was helping him, Shuichi raised his eyebrows...this was gonna be tough.... that's what he thought anyway. Hiro went rigged.

"I broke up with her 3 days ago if you want to know. Seriously Taki...you are so old on news." Hiro placed an arm around Shuichi's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"What's your name?" He whispered loud enough for only Shuichi to hear.

"Yoshi" Shuichi whispered back with a blush.

"Isn't that right Yoshi? I found someone better then her in you...so lets go shall we?" Hiro said a bit louder for the rest of the crowd who had gathered near to hear the argument over the "new girl."

Taki just fumed even more and stormed away with Ma-kun and Ken tailing. Hiro then let go of Shuichi's waist and pulled him by the hand to a more secluded spot by the school.

Shuichi was panting by the time they got there.... well lets just say Shuichi didn't get much exercise..... (4) Shuichi looked up and saw that they were in a more wooded area though still near the school.

Hiro glanced at him and smiled....Then grinned and then just laughed right out. Shuichi looked to him and was just so confused...._he's not loony is he?...cuz that'd be such a waste._

"What's so funny?" Shuichi asked. Hiro continued to laugh but then stopped.

"Did you see the look on Taki's face? He was about to blow Mt. St. Helens apart! Shuichi laughed then.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Shuichi giggled a bit more. Hiro looked at _her. Yoshi_ was definitely pretty. She had short-layered hair that waved at every movement she made, the pink hair was just a bit bizarre, but her laugh was very cute. That reminded him a bit of Ayaka. Hiro frowned. He thought he'd gotten over her already.

Hiro sighed and turned to Shuichi.

"So how'd you get caught up with them?"

"Well I'm new here for one. I don't know anything about this school for two (a lie), and they came to me for three."

"Well I can see why. He's totally attracted to you." Hiro wiped some sweat off his forehead.... why the heck was it so hot out?

"How'd you know I needed help?"

"You walked over to me first y'know and I just kinda........clung..." Hiro smiled.

"Well let's just say you looked desperate for a way outa there. You looked caged!"

Shuichi giggled.

"Yeah I guess I did." Shuichi and Hiro sat in silence for a while. Then it was broken when Shuichi spoke.

"Who's Ayaka?" Hiro stiffened. He looked at Shuichi with a sad attempt at a smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Gomen Nasai! Didn't mean to dig into your personal life." Shuichi put his head down ashamed.

"No it's you'll be stuck with me for a while till Taki lays off you. She was an ex-girlfriend so don't worry about it."

Shuichi was confused...why was he stuck with Hiro? He couldn't figure out an explanation... Seeing "Yoshi's" confused gaze Hiro explained.

"Well I mean.... now that we've said we were an item in front of practically the whole school.... their gonna expect us to be." Hiro laughed a bit at the twinkle of recognition finally registered in the pink haired girl's head.

"O.... okay then. Guess I better get to know you better just in case they ask too many questions.... but hey...what's the deal between you and that Taki guy?" Hiro shrugged.

"We've been competing against each others bands for quite some time now...but my band needs a new singer, our old one quit." At the mention of bands and music Shuichi perked up.

"Really? Can I join? I absolutely love music!" Hiro suddenly got interested.

"Can you play anything?" Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Uh...hmmm...I can play the keyboard." Hiro had an idea.

"Can you sing?"

"Of course I can...you can't expect a girl not to know how to sing." Hiro smiled. _Oh I don't know about that..._

"That's great I'll see what I can do.... in the mean time you should stay with me. I'll show you to your classrooms and such to keep the bastard away from you. So let's get moving before we're late for school." Hiro got up from his perch beside the tree and held Shuichi's hand. Shuichi blushed.

"Well here we go I guess." With that...they walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

--

-

(1) (hell I'd be like this too if I was in his situation wouldn't you? I'd be worse though duntcha think? .)

(2) (lol.....o I am so sorry guys, I can't help but laugh my head off)

(3) (Shuichi's too dumb to realize what he just did wasn't helping him to make them leave....but I find him cute like that duntchu?)

(4) (He was always working in his room on lyrics and stuff so...yeah.....not to mention he's a pig...lol)

**Darksaphire:** Well what you guys think so far? What's this tension between Hiro and Ayaka? Who was the ex-singer for the band? Where's Tohma...and what's Taki got against Hiro? When will Yuki come in and what do you think comes next? Well guess what? I WON'T TELL YOU! Muahahaha!

**Clari-chan:** uuhh.....sweatdrop...anywayz.....this chappie sux mines better rite?

**Darksaphire:** Clari-chan! Wats with that? Minez is so better then urs!

**Clari-chan:** We can't decide that....our readers will....so....who's chappie is better? Saphire's or Minez? Plus you forced me into this competition so I have to play the part no?? smirk

**Darkspahire**:............

Reminder: Next chappie is Clari's!

Oh and someone please make Darksaphire write soon because the next chapter is already done but I will not post the next chapter until she sends me the fourth one...so bombard her with emails threaten her if u have to just make her write!!

JA!!!


	3. Misconception: Two encounters and one he...

Disclaimer: WE do NOT own GRAVITATION......so yeah....

----------------------

**Darksaphire**: EEEK! Ok ok peoples! You guys are scaring me.......sweatdrop OK!!! I swear I'll get the next chapter out soon! Even if I have 5 other fics to take care of by myself at the current moment, glowers and even if I have school, glares and even if I still have other stories to write before submitting new completely lovely stories, GLARES HARDER......feelin guilty yet? In case u guys dint know....thos glares are for u people who complain.....u know who u are....and clari-chan

**Clari-chan**: What was that Lynda? sweet voice

**Darksaphire:** NOTHING!!! Heh hehe........heh..... grumbles....ungrateful people

**Clari-chan**: glares Don't worry bout her, she's just mad because she has a writer's block on all her other fics and can't seem to write anything unless given pressure.....i've been givin her enough pressure so its u guys turn aite?

**Darksaphire:** mumbles

-----------------------

**Darksaphire's Response to last chapter's Reviews:**

**Kumagoro1391: **whimpers can't you people ever give me a break?! Lol. Don't worry I got chapter 4 typed up but it won't be released by clari-chan till I get some ideas for my other fics as well as some motivation cuz I really do have a serious writer's block. I haven't been able to type or update my fics for quite a while now and im still getting complaints....sniff

**Aurora :** Well thank you! Its nice to know people enjoy our fic yknow? But which chapter did u enjoy more? The first (clari-chan's) or the second (mine)?

**Kloudy Reignfall: **Wow, well if you have so many ideas just keep giving them to us so we can make the story better. Besides, you reviewers are the ones that get to choose the pairings and u guys help influence the story, so keep those ideas rollin in cuz no doubt I'll be using those ideas. O an yeah, im only starting to look at the anime episodes that clari-chan's downloading for me. Episode number 7 was really sweet but almost made me choke and gag fromhow hilarious it was.....well the beginning of that episode wasn't so funny but....yeah..... (not to mention you get to see shu-chan in a girl's uniform in that episode! Lol)

**Caitlin/Ed: **haha of course we won't stop. I might be lazy but I won't stop unless I run out of ideas.....lol no of course I won't. Besides its kinda hard to stop when two people are writing this fic aint it? lol

**Silver on the Tree: **lol, we won't be telling you the pairings for this fic...you guys'll have to find out urself......but if u want a hint on the pairing then email me or something cuz I only tell people who absolutely want to know the pairing more then anything.

**Tati:** lol thank you so much. Come back and read this story ne?

**Reiannah:** you will find out soon Rei-chan! I know you give me spoilers sometimes and I would give u too if it weren't for clari-chan....lol. O wellz read and find out! And ill have you know my life is so hectic now...lol o wellz its pretty good so far so no needa worry! Well read on!

**Ildreenlove: **thank you so much! i love your stories too so don't get too caught in reading and forget your story like i do! lol. but hey......u gotta have a fav rite? lol . .....lol......o wellz no pressure given...when this stories' over, we're counting how many reviews we have then the champion will have the other as a slave for a week, meaning helping writing the others stories or something....or at least i think that's the prize....hmmm...never really did discuss it with clari-chan......lol

**mitsuki-kun: **lol! hahah! Taki flunked a grade and i think he's a senior or junior at tokyo high.....lol we never did say which grade any of them were in did we? we gotta put that in sometimez...hmmm....writes a memo...lol thx for ur review! come back on my chapters ne? (even chapters) lol

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares** Haha....yukixshu? iono! you have to wait and see! DUN DUN DUN!!! the suspenes can kill ya and i know! lol. This story is actually...well the coupling will depend on how many reviews we get for each pairing. So far we got more for hiroxshuichi then yukixshuichi, but im more in for yukixshu then anything. o wellz we're not deciding....the reviewers are so review ne? but by the middle of the story the coupling will be made clear. o wellz thx for reviewing!

**MC-88**: Of course we'll update soon! it's gonna be fantastic! stay with us till the end onegai! and tell us how good our story was overall kk? .

**babymar-mar:** lol! yup. i dint make that chapter but i thought it was hilarious. lol. second chapter thou...bout shu-chan lying to hiro...that was all my fault...lol. here's the next chapter!

**Kadzuki Fuchoin: **hehe, it is funny isn't it? me and clari-chan were just talking one day like normal, fooling around an all then alla a sudden we started talking about manga and comparing them to others like gravitation to kill me kiss me and.......what was the other one?.......uh.....sweetdrop........iono...o wellz yeah and so we were like "wow that's a cool idea, we should make a gravy story like that" and yeah thats how it started. lol o wellz keep reading ne!_ uh.....o um....yeah.....im already done with the fourth chapter! HAHAH HA.....ha....heh...um....yeah! ciao_!

------------

Darksaphire: .......sigh.....i suppose you guys dint read the reviews for last chapter ne? did u see how I responded to Clari-chan's threats? Let me quote: "gape -mouth fallen to ground level-....YOU EVIL CREATURE! YOOU'RE GONAN TELL THE READERS TO THREATEN ME?! AIYA! packs bags, socks, undies, shirts, shoes, shorts...mumble...o..HEY! AND WHATS THE DEAL WITH ME WRITING MORES SPECIFICS ON THE UNIFORM?! AH! MOB! runs away sqealing/screaming." .............wellz...the description for the uniform's gonna be forcefully put into the next chapter....or at least their'll be a small description. But here's the full description for the uniform that I conjured up:

The uniform has the typical miniskirt that is blue of course but has a dark blue almost violet top and all it has the neck plates but it drapes over the shoulders slightly and there are 4 pockets on the shirt thingy two over the chest and 2 on the sides, the uniform the girls wear is like that but with a small little bow at the neck while the boys uniform is like every other except entirely blue with white lining

_-------------------------_

__

__

_---_

__

_--_

__

****

****

**Fait-non-Revele**

**Misconception: Two encounters and one hell of a night**

****

****

****

"_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

_tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni..._

_dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

_toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru"_

"Wow...that was absolutely wonderful Yoshi."

Shuichi blushed lightly. "Really...so you think that I am good enough to join your band?"

Hiroshi put his hand on Yoshi's' shoulder, "Good...that's an understatement. You are perfect for my band. Tomorrow I will introduce you to Fujisaki Suguru. He is our bands keyboardist."

Shuichi had a smile that reached his ears from left to right. _Maybe I am not singing as myself, but I at least am able to sing. THAT my mother cannot take away from me. She might have forced me to do this, but I rather run away than give up my singing dream._

Shuichi thought this with a tinge of hatred towards his mother. Shuichi thanked Kami-sama that he found a friend like Hiroshi to hang out with. Ever since the incident with Taki, Hiroshi has been walking him to and from classes and even walking him home.

Shu-chan had not literally seen Tachi and his friends, but he knew that they were watching him. If he was truly a girl he would call it woman's intuition...but obviously he wasn't...so he called it a gut feeling.

_I feel so guilty though. _Shu-chan let out a small sigh. _Hiroshi has been so kind to me and I have secretly been lying to him. I really don't want him to put his trust in me...should I trust him and tell him that I'm actually a boy? Should I tell him my mother's so called wonderful idea? _

"Oi."

A tap on the shoulder brought Shuichi out of his internal problems. The brunette looked at him with concern clearly shown on his face. The pink haired boy smiled, "Sorry I was thinking about my mother. She really doesn't like the idea of me being a singer." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Nakano gave 'Yoshi' a tender smile. "Don't worry...we will make her understand somehow."

"Thanks. You are a great friend. Well, I should head home already. I don't want my mother to have a hissy fit."

"I will walk you."

"No it's alright. I can manage. It's not that far anyway, just a couple of blocks down."

"Alright then. You can come to my house again anytime you like Yoshi. I will let you know tomorrow when we will start our band practices. It will probably be here at my house in the back yard. I will pick you up early tomorrow so be ready." Hiro said, leaning against the front door to his house.

"Alright. Thank you for everything." With that said Shuichi began walking towards his home. He was skipping and humming Anti-nostalgic, the song that he just sang in front of Hiro a few minutes ago. Shuichi decided to take a shortcut home, he didn't want his mom to bug out if he got home any later. It was close to midnight and the park was pretty much deserted. To ease himself Shuichi began singing instead of humming the song. It was too quiet in the park, and he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched.

"Not only are you gorgeous, but you have the voice of an angel.... That makes me want you even more."

Shuichi stopped on his tracks eyes wide, with realization dawning upon him to whom the voice belonged. _Oh shit! Maybe I should've let Hiro walk me home. Damn my stubbornness!_ Reluctantly Shuichi turned around to face none other than Tachi Aizawa. Fortunately he was alone. His two other friends from before were nowhere in sight.

"Where is your boyfriend? Don't tell me he leaves you to walk home alone at this time of night and around this area? Don't you know that it's dangerous? Wouldn't want anything to happen now would you?" Tachi asked sarcastically.

Aizawa's sarcastic tone was irritating Shuichi and little by little was making him madder and madder. Shuichi narrowed his eyes and glared at the dark haired teen standing a few feet away from him.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" A fake pout forming on his lips.

_Disgusting,_ Shuichi thought. Seeing as how 'Yoshi' was not buying his little charade, a smirk reappeared on Tachi's face. "How 'bout I make a little offering? Leave Nakano and go out with me. I am far better than he is. Not only for that, but I can get you a contract with Music Studios in the blink of an eye. All you have to do is date me."

Tachi inched closer to Shuichi. "How about it? Hmm?"

Shuichi could not begin to explain the anger and rage that filled him. He blindly formed fists in his hands and punched Tachi straight on the jaw, knocking him down to the floor.

Even so, the smirk and smug look did not disappear from his face. He looked slightly amused by 'Yoshi's' actions. "You pack quite a punch for such a small and cute girl."

He stood up slowly. Shuichi gasped as Aizawa held both his wrists tightly between his hands. "What do you find in Nakano anyway? Tell me."

It was Shuichi's turn to laugh sarcastically. "I could make a list right now that would take me about the entire night of why I rather choose him over you." Tachi's smirk disappeared and he started to kiss Shuichi's neck aggressively.

"Let me go. You damn bastard!" Shuichi was struggling, but Aizawa's grip on his arms was amazingly strong. Tears were starting to brim at the corners of his eyes as Tachi threw him on the floor and started to unbutton his blouse. "No! Stop! Somebody help!"

_Damn it! Why the hell did I have to decide and take a shortcut home? Oh, no! Not only will he find out that I'm not a girl, but he might still decide to rape me. Oh my God! What if he's bisexual?_

Shuichi lay there on the ground with his eyes shut, sobbing, not realizing that Aizawa was no longer on top of him._ Huh?_ The pink haired teen opened his eyes to find a tall blond with golden hair and eyes to match. The cold stare that the man was giving him sent chills down his spine.

The blond was wearing a Tokyo High uniform. _Weird. I have never seen him before, but then again I have only been attending the school for two days. _He heard someone grunt to his left and saw Tachi, blood spilling from his nose and bottom lip.

"Are you going to sit there forever?"

"Huh? What? Oh...me?" It was taking a while for Shuichi to register everything that happened just now.

The blond let out a snort. "No I am talking to the ghost sitting next to you...of course I am talking to you. Now head on home before I change my mind and let Aizawa have his way with you."

That definitely had Shuichi getting up in the blink of an eye.

"This is none of you business Uesugi. Why did you have to butt into our little conversation?" Aizawa asked.

Shuichi looked at him incredulously. "Conversation! You fucking bastard! You tried to rape me! And you are calling that a fucking conversation?" Tears were running once again down the pink haired teen's cheeks.

"I suggest you leave right now, Aizawa," Uesugi, Shuichi believed he heard Tachi say, said, glaring at the other dark haired teen.

"We will continue this some other time...Shindou, Yoshi. As for you Uesugi...you will get yours in time." The smirk returned to his face and then he ran away.

Shuichi and the blond were left standing in an awkward silence. Finally, Shuichi spoke. "Thanks. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened...my name is Yoshi Shindou. Nice to meet you, what's your name? I have never seen you in school before."

Shuichi smiled warmly at the blond. In return the blond just turned around rudely and started to walk away. "Just go home. I won't be near the next time you get assaulted."

"H-hey...wait...sigh...I didn't even get his name..." _That was close. Thanks to him my secret is still safe. Just you wait Aizawa. You will pay for what you tried to do to me today. And that is a promise. _

Shuichi quickly ran home thinking about the blond that had saved him. _I have to thank him properly in school tomorrow. But what was it with his attitude? Hmmph...How rude!_

----------

---

--

-

Remember! NEXT CHAPTER IS DARKSAPHIRE's

This chapter is Clari-chan's!

Darksaphire: Remember to review the next chapter in more times then this one!

Clari-chan: ......right!.........not! ( 'mumbles' I can't believe she is still stuck on that "mines are better crap"...lol...can't everyone tell who the younger one here is...lol) Lynda! All of our chaps are great...K!

Darksaphire: Yeah sure! Aneka....(you wish...mines are the best...bua ha ha ha ha ha ha) Time to review people!


	4. The Challenge

Disclaimer: OHAYO MINNA!!! GOMEN TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING SO EAGERLY FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT.....heheh.....but as you all know even though half of this fic is mine and the other half is Clari-chan's, Gravitation will never be ours....so sad....sniff.

NOTE: Remember Clari-chan and me are still doing this contest thingy so you guys better review my chapters more! This is my chapter. hint hint

Clari chan:............ --

----------------------------

**Clari-chan's Response to Last Chapter's Reviews:**

**Kadzuki Fuchoin**: lol...well looks like u didn't have to bug her much cuz here it is. But next time complain to her about it being too short...cuz it is short right.

**The one who possesses insanity:** lol I am glad that you like it. See u didn't have to wait too much right!

**Queen of the** **paperclips**: How far have u read up to? I only read half the first one. LOL...I'm trying to save up money so that I can buy it...but im broke right now..I am glad that you enjoy the story..and here is the next chap!

**Yamazakura**: LOL...It makes me so happy to know that everyone is enjoying the story...here is the next chap!

**Ildreen Love:** Ahh...Keep reading to find out. - Thanks for reading! Oh and I'm almost done with your chappy...been type busy..now on to the story!

**Mitzuki-kun:** lol...I think we are a great team too! We have similar ideas and agree on what should happen next so I guess that is why everything is going so well...thanks for reading! :D

**Kloudy Reignfall**: lol...a large review deserves a large reply...lol... all of my...our reviewers are special...and of course we are not going to deject your ideas...this story is for the reviewers and to make people smile...we have to make it to your likings...but also to our liking too...yes the pairings is a tough choice...but I kind of have my mind set on who's staying with who...but if you guys want a little change...I might...change them around a bit...Yes nee-san is downloading episode 12 from me right now...I have the Japanese one with subtitles... I don't really like the voices for the English one...I think that they mess the voices up in the dubbed version...so I rather stick to Japanese and subtitles...I haven't seen the dubbed ones but just like your friend did, my friend put it on the phone...it is sooo funny...and here is the chapter! Wow this really was a long response...lol..squeal thanks for being our faithful reviewer!

**Kawaiiyasha**: hey you meanie! Lol...and of course you have to choose my chapter as the best...you are MY friend...okay...or else I will jump you when I see u at school...lol...j/k continue reviewing...!

**Tangerine-asuka**: glad u find it interesting...here is the next chap!

**Silver on the Tree:** lol...you are really funny...lol...yes Tachi is a perv isn't he...lol...but for some reason I like him in our story...I wonder what else should we make him do..lol..and yes he has to learn the Shuichi already belongs to someone else...I wonder who its going to be? Continue reading to find out!

**Kumagoro1391**: lol...well I don't know as far as killing him...but we might do something really mean to him later on...MIGHT....lol...thank you for reading!

**Reiannah**: lol...hey be careful...I don't want my reviewers to get hurt..then I wont get reviews...lol...I know while I was writing that part I was jumping and screaming too...then I hit my head with the palm of my hand and yelled "how can you do that to shu chan, CLARI?!!!" lol...yes he can be such a sweet bastard...I melt along with shuichi when he is so sweet...lol...you are so funny...you know Lynda felt more motivated to write after she I sent her your review...lol...and finally! Here is the chap! Lol

**MC-88:** squeal lol...thanks! We will try our best to make everyone happy!! And here is the next chappy!

-----------------------------

-----

---

--

-

**Chapter 4: The Challenge**

The next day at school was pretty normal. Yup pretty normal. Really, I'm not lying. Why would I lie? I mean it's not as if I'm being pestered right now by the same annoying bastard that was trying to rape me yesterday or the same annoying bastard that was trying to pick me up. Really! I mean, the vein twitching on my head is not any indication that I'm about to explode, nope!

"LEAVE ME THE FK ALONE! AND PUT ME DOWN!!!" Shuichi was walking to school, well more specifically to Hiro's house, but it just so happened the 'bastard' decided to 'pick' him up. Literally!

"Well why should I? I like you where you are right now just fine." Shuichi was hanging on Taki's shoulder by the waist and let me tell you, that was very VERY uncomfortable. Taki had apparently either followed him home the other day or something like that because Shuichi would never in his right mind tell him where he lived. Right?

"UGH!!! LET ME GOOOOOO!!!!" Shuichi kicked and screamed. Taki was wincing ever so slightly as each fist hit him 3, 4, 5, 6........uh....times. Taki had enough. _If this chick doesn't stop flailing I'm gonna rape her. _Shuichi's movements weren't exactly unpleasant considering every time he moved his legs, well; Taki had a perfect view (If you know what I mean).

"Oi!! What are you doing with my girlfriend Taki? Kidnapping her won't do you any good, she'll still have the hots for me and the only thing you'll have is a fist in your face!" Hiro walked up to Taki and practically dragged Shuichi off him.

'_Shit, why'd he have to get here now?'_ Taki was pissed.

"Haven't you learned to back off when a girl doesn't want you? Especially if she has a boyfriend. Or are you so desperate that you have to resolve to dirty tricks to get her?" Hiro asked him, holding Shuichi's hand.

Taki became heated with Hiro's smug comments. _Damn it. Why is it that he always gets the girls that I want? He is always so smug...I really want to wipe that smile off of his face...._

Taki smiled...."Alright then...I challenge you Hiro...Your band against mine. You will have till the end of this month which is in 2 weeks, to come up with three songs...we will, the entire school of course and the crowd, decide who is the better band. Whoever wins, gets to date Yoshi...and the loser has to back off...what do you say?"

_How dare he try to make me his trophy! I am not for sale! _Shuichi was fuming...he was about to explode when Hiro spoke.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My girl is not for sale. What kind of boyfriend would I be to sell my girl so cheap? Nope...Taki, you and your challenge can go to hell...Let's go Yoshi...we don't want to be late for school."

"Oh I get it....Hiroshi Nakano and his band are afraid to losing to little ol' me...? Is that it?" Taki sneered at Hiro.

Shuichi and Hiro stopped in their tracks. _That....baka...._Hiro just about had enough of Taki. He was practically writhing with rage. Taki always did know where to hit hardest. Hiroshi Nakano has never been afraid of anything in his life.....Except his parents....and Taki knew it. Hiro so wanted to accept that challenge. So badly, but what would Yoshi think of him? Selling her off like that? _No...I'll just leave him there. It'll just make him even madder. _Hiro sighed and began to move.

He couldn't budge. Hiro was surprised to find hands clinging deftly tight onto his arm and a body holding him back. Hiro turned only to face a bush of pink hair. He blinked. _Whoa...bright._ He shook his head. Now was not a time to get distracted, but before he could ask a soft voice interrupted.

"Accept the challenge Hiro." Hiro blinked again. _What? This chick is nuts!!! _Hiro stared.

"Wha-" The grip on his arms tightened causing Hiro to wince. Shuichi was distraught. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Taki get the best of Hiro, not after all he's done for him. Shuichi had to pay Hiro back somehow. He had comforted Shuichi when Shuichi ran back to Hiro's house after nearly being raped by Taki and had cried. _No, I can't let Taki do this, not to him, not after all he's done for me. No._

"Hiro..." Shuichi started shaking. His father had once been like this. His father had rejected his singing career, made him miserable, both his mother and father actually. They hadn't actually approved, but they let it go after they tried _EVERYTHING_ to get him out of it. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Yoshi..." Hiro couldn't understand why 'she' would want to accept this. No one in their right mind would want to be gambled as a toy or object..._especially as Taki one of the competitors...the bastard._ (1) He looked down again when Yoshi lifted her eyes to him. She looked so sad.

"I want you to accept this Hiro. You've been so nice to me so far, but I can tell that it's taking a lot out of you to help me this way." Hiro stared blankly at Shuichi. _She couldn't have known could she? _Shuichi looked back with determined eyes now. It was _his_ turn to look after Hiro.

"I know Hiro. You're still in love with that Ayaka girl aren't you?" He froze. Hiro literally froze. _So...she does know...heh..... Guess it's true what they say about a woman's intuition..._He turned to Shuichi and gave a small smile.

"Thank-you Yoshi...but accepting this would be far too risky. Especially facing him." Hiro made a gesture in Taki's direction, who was beginning to look impatient. "He has tons of dirty tricks up his sleeve. Even if we're better then him, no doubt he's going to rig the event."

Hiro was right, Shuichi knew, but there was always that chance that they'll win, albeit that it was slim...but it was there.

"OI! Are you two done talking to each other yet? I mean I understand you two being together for the last time before I take Yoshi away but I'm waiting for an answer here." Taki boasted. Shuichi and Hiro spared a glance his way, but looked back to each other making the former red in the face.

"No Hiro. Thank-you." Shuichi turned around to face Taki.

"Hiro accepts your challenge Taki, but don't expect to gain anything out of it. My boyfriend's a much better musician then you are, so just fuck off after he beats you got it?" Shuichi didn't leave room for Taki to respond as he whirled around and pulled Hiro along. Shuichi just huffed. _Man was this going to be one hectic concert._

_Man this chick really is nuts._

-------------------------------------------

-----------

------

---

--

-

Darksaphire: well?! WATCHA THINK?! What's my chapter like? Every one of you readers have to review or...I'll.....I'll.....eh....burn u with flames! Ahahahhahaha!!! O and that gives you clari-chan no excuse not to tell me how my chapter was in a review! Since of course you'd have to read my chapter too to be able to write the next chapter! Ahahahaha!!!

Clari-chan: sweatdrop --

--------------------------------------------

1. "The Bastard" seems to be Taki's new nickname as it seems...lol. Couldn't find a better word to describe him....unless you guys wanna give it a try?

Reminder: NEXT CHAPTER IS CLARI-CHAN's!!!!!

Clari chan: someone shoot her...lol...j/k hey u guys complain about it being too short...cuz it was too short ne...lol..


	5. No Talent

**A/N: Hello Minna-san! I am having such a great time writing this fic...of course...or at least I hope that so is darksaphire...**

**Darksaphire**: of course I am!

**Clari chan**: doesn't seem like it...that last chapter was so short...hmph...now I have to make up for it in this chapter...Lucky for you I don't really mind since it is so much fun...right minna!

**Darksaphire**: Nee-san you are so mean! Starts crying

**Clari chan**: awww...there, there...I didn't mean to be so mean... huggles there feeling better...

**Darksaphire**: smirk _bua ha ha...I can get away with anything..._ sniffle yeah...

**Clari chan**: hmmm..._did she just smirk...? Oh whatever ... _Okay good...but next time promise to make it a little bit longer ok...

**Darksaphire**: Ok I promise...

**Clari chan:** Man I should be punished...how can I not thank the person that actually corrects my horrible grammar...well more Lynda's than mine...lol...j/k...Big, Big thanks to my beta reader Megamie...huggles...thanks for your hard work in all the chapters!

----------------------------

**Darksaphire's response to last chapter's review:**

**Johnny-Depp-Luv**

awww please don't cry! I will get the next chapter up while i can cuz everyone who's read this story knows how busy i can be. hands shuichi plushie and pocky heres the next chappie yaya!

**Lenora:**

haha! thats not Clari's grammar! our grammar is horrible! its our beta reader of course who corrects most of our mistakes anywayz! lol o wellz here's the next chapter you were asking for! of course this is clari's chapter though, but she was soo out of it i had to get picky with her writing till she could write great! lol. it was funny!

**lillie chan**

yes i know i know! i couldnt help how short it was really cuz i was so short on time. I only got in that much or that chapter in or updated at all when Clari-chan started busting some moves on me! she kicked my butt! haha! lol. anywayz here ya goes a longer chapter!

**Felicity Dream**

O its okey dokey ada chokey if u dunt review da other chapters as long as ur here now ne? lol. No worries the next chapter will be out when me or clari-chan can get it out ok?

**Yuikey **

arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!! come back for more ne?

**Kasie **

I LOVE U TOO! sweatdrop ok where did that come from? anywayz.....lol. thank you for the compliments of course clari-chan deserves half of them! lol. get it? half? ..........' lol.

**MC-88**

hehehehe......bwuahahahahahahah! lol. EIRI-KUN EIRI-KUN, WHERE O WHERE IS EIRI-KUN?.....lol....i know! READ THIS CHAPTER AND FIND OUT WHERE EIRI-KUN WENT! lol. i know the anticipation is killin u ne? im EVIL!!!!!!!!!! bwuahahahaha!

**mitzuki-kun**

sniff sniff....o good lucks to me?..... ;.; ......cries but. thanx. for. the review. anywayz...sniff.....

**Reiannah **

i know its short!!! sniff....sniff....c.ries NO ONE LOVES ME NO MORE! wAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sniff but i guess those nicknames u give taki do have a use......smiles....i have an idea of where i can use all the bad names u people have for him! grins!

**Queen of the Paperclips**

HEHEHEHE! THOSE NAMES ARE GREAT! I'MA GONNA USE THOSE NAMES IN MY CHAPPIE.....DUNT KNOW WHICH ONE BUT IT'LL BE GREAT!LOL arigatou!!!!!

**Ildreen Love**

sniff....everyone really doesnt love me. sniff cries runs away hiding

**Saiyouthelover **

peaks back out from hiding place really? you like that much? thank you! heres the next chapter presented to you by clari-chan and me! Yamazakura

giggles i know it was kinda funny but i thought it was more iono....weird or something...lol. im the author and man i dunt get notin.....im nuts!.....dunt comment! lol. -sigh- but i guess that chapter is kinda short........

---------------------------

---------

------

---

--

-

**Chapter 5: No talent**

_Man I am so fired up_!_ I am so excited with everything that happened this morning._ Shuichi did not notice that he was standing on top of his desk with a triumphant fist in the air.

"Is there something wrong, Shindou Yoshi?"

"Eh..." Shuichi blushed when he saw where he was. "Gomen ne, Sensei."

The other students were giggling or stifling their laughter, making Shuichi blush a darker shade of red.

"Keep that up and your face is going to end up darker than your hair color."

_Oh my fucking god!!!! When will he leave me alone?! I swear to god that if I were not in school I would have stabbed him 'till he had no flesh unmarked!_ Taking a few breaths to calm down Shuichi turned around to face none other than the bastard himself, Aizawa Taki, sitting behind the desk next to him.

The school bell rang. Taki got up and walked towards Shuichi. "Why don't you look happy about seeing me?" he asked with a smirk. Shuichi backed up and soon came into contact with the wall. Taki pressed up against him.

"Why the hell are you bugging me? We had a deal...everything will be settled at the musical showdown. So leave me the fuck alone until that day comes," Shuichi had managed to say.

 "How can I leave you alone? I have to always be near you and make sure that no one else tries to take you. You are mine you hear me, mine..." Taki said oh so seductively in Shuichi's ear, that he couldn't help but turn beet red when he looked up at Taki's stare filled with desire. Tachi had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Whoever said that she was yours?" Hiro walked towards Shuichi and grabbed his arm. "Last time I checked she was still my girl. I don't remember breaking up with her. So I suggest you leave her alone. It was your deal so should I trust that you will keep your word?"

Taki's smirk widened a notch. "Enjoy your time with her while you can Nakano...it won't be long before she will be my girl and not yours...ja ne, sweet cheeks." With that said and a final glance at Shuichi, Taki walked out of the classroom.

"Aaarrrggghhh! He just never leaves me alone! Thanks Hiro...you have done so much for me," Shuichi gave Hiro his sweetest smile.

"Well...I think I kind of understand him though...you are really cute! All of my friends told me that they were jealous of me. They asked me how I got my hands on such a hot babe like you...ha ha ha..." Hiro couldn't suppress his laughter when he saw how red Shuichi's face was that there even was steam flowing out of the top of his head from the embarrassment.

"Come on lets go home...oh do you want me to walk you home or do you want to stop by my place for a while?" Hiro asked Shu.

"Well...let's stop by your place first to practice...oh and we have to call your other member right.... and after that we can stop at my place for a while. How's that Hiro?"

"Sounds good to me...and about the other member he is waiting outside the school gate for us...Let's hurry before he gets angry...he's a bit hot tempered..." Shuichi giggled at Hiro's last comment.

Shuichi stopped abruptly besides Hiro when they were almost outside the gate. "Wah...Hiro give me a minute...I left my notebook and it has all of the lyrics that I wrote for the showdown! I'll be right back...!"

Shuichi ran as fast as he could to where his locker was. _Man how could I forget the lyrics out of all the things? Eh...? Who is that? Hey...the tall kid...he looks familiar...I don't recognize the other guy he is with though...hmm..._

At the end of the hall were two blonds. The taller one looked extremely familiar to Shuichi. Slowly and inconspicuously he moved closer in order to get a better look.

"Why don't you listen to me? Eiri...you have to keep out of trouble...your sister has worked hard to keep you here...since you and your father aren't getting along."

_Oh! That's him! That's the guy that saved me from the bastard the other day!_ Shuichi's heart started to pound faster than normal. _Why am I so nervous seeing him? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Shuichi's attention turned back towards the two, when he heard Eiri, or so he thought was his name, speaking. "Listen Seguchi...I don't need you nor my sister butting into my life...I don't follow you around everywhere telling you what or what not to do...so just bug off."

_Wow...is he always so cold and distant...poor guy, for some reason I want to go and comfort him...he seems so.........sad and lost._

Eiri started to walk away and caused Shuichi to panic. _Oh god...he's coming this way...why couldn't he go the other way? Man oh man oh man...where am I going to hide?_

Shuichi spotted an open locker that was at the far corner of the hall. _Maybe I can hide in there...he won't be able to see me...I don't want it to seem like I was eavesdropping...even though I kind of was...but whatever..._

"Eiri we are worried about you. How can we not worry about you?" The shorter blond said and walked after the taller blond. _Seguchi? Was that his name?_

Eiri turned around, anger visible on his face. "Listen...you are merely the assistant principal at this school and my sisters husband... I didn't want to be here anyway so leave me the fuck alone! Don't think that just because you are my brother in law, that you have power over me, because last time I checked I can do whatever the hell I want, when ever I want!"

Eiri once again began to walk away, luckily for Shuichi he went the other direction. _Phew...Thank you kami-sama. So that other blond is the assistant principal...I have never seen him before. Ouch! Man what the heck does this kid have in here. I think something just bit me! Eek I think it's a mouse...it's squeaking... Just my luck_.

As Shuichi was struggling to not fall out of the locker and at the same time trying to avoid the little rodent from touching him, he jumped when the mouse bit him again, making the books on top fall on him. To top it all off, he made a sudden move and slipped on a sheet of paper that fell along with the other books.

Shuichi fell out of the locker and landed on his rump. "Itai!!" he said while rubbing his bottom.

Startled Seguchi walked towards the girl with the pink hair. "Are you alright?"

"Ha ha ha... I'm all right..."Shuichi said while scratching the back of his head.

"What were you doing in there anyway, if I might ask?" The assistant principal gave Shuichi a skeptical look.

"Ha ha ha...he he...well, some friends of mine decided to play a joke on me and they locked me here. I was trying to open the door before...but then I fell asleep...when I woke up I was startled and slipped on a sheet of paper that was inside the locker..."

_What a lame story... couldn't I come up with something more original?_

Seguchi raised a blond eyebrow. "I will let it go this time. Next time I will have your friends put in detention. Understood?" He asked Shuichi.

"Hai!"

The assistant principal let out an exasperated sigh and went inside his office. _All right! Now is my chance to go and get my notebook. Hiro must be getting worried._

Shuichi quickly got up and ran to where his locker was. Luckily for him it wasn't too far from where he was at the moment, but it wasn't exactly right around the corner either. When he finally got to his locker he searched and searched but couldn't find his notebook.

"Grrrr! Where is it?! I know I left it here!"

_Hmmm...Oh! I think I left it behind in English class while ' the bastard' was annoying the hell out of me..._

"I better hurry before Hiro thinks that maybe the Taki bastard came after me again..."

Shuichi ran towards the English room hoping to Kami-sama that his notebook was there or else he would have to rewrite all his lyrics. He opened the door and gasped.

Lying on the windowsill was Eiri, Shuichi's notebook in his left hand, flipping through the pages nonchalantly, with a cigarette between his right hand's index and middle fingers.

"Umm... e-ex- excuse me...but...um...well...you see...um..." Shuchi stuttered.

Eiri looked at Shuichi, the late afternoon sun lit his emotionless golden eyes. Shuichi's heart was pounding even harder then before..._wow...just like an angel...without the cigarette of course._

"Umm...sorry I didn't know...anyone would still be here..." Shuichi was gaining confidence little by little.

"Is this your notebook?" Eiri asked.

"Um well...yea...I was c-coming back to look for it...can I please have it back?"

"Your new here aren't you? I've never seen you around before..." Eiri inhaled the cigarette deeply and exhaled slowly.

Shuichi felt hurt for some reason. _He...he doesn't remember me...jerk..._ "I see that you forget easily...either way, I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. Even if you don't really care, thank you."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember ever seeing you before in my life." Shuichi failed to notice the subtle smirk of amusement on Eiri's face. Shu's eyes narrowed. He walked up to the taller blond took the cigarette from his hand and grabbed the notebook.

"Smoking is bad for your health...you don't want to die so young do you?" Shuichi crushed the cigarette against one of the desks, threw it in the garbage can, and made his way to the door.

"I suggest..." Shuichi stopped for a moment without looking back as Eiri continued to speak. "That you never choose a career, in which you have to write lyrics. You write worst than an elementary school kid... In other words...give it up..." Eiri got up from his place at the windowsill.

"You have absolutely, zero talent..." He whispered, emphasizing each and every word into Shuichi's ear.

He himself had no idea why, but Shuichi's body was completely frozen after Eiri said those things to him. The pink haired boy stood still as anger, hurt, and shock coursed through his body. Shuichi had so wanted to run after Eiri's retrieving form and tell him off, but he couldn't.

_That...that...asshole...why did he have to say all of those mean things to me? I'm so angry I could just go and...and...fucking bastard!_

-

--

---

----

**A/N:** So what do you think? I am not particularly happy with this chappy but Lynda said it was good and my beta liked it also...oh well, I guess it all depends on you reviewers....

I had no inspiration to write because I was really stressed with all the hw I had...I still have lots hw right now but not as much as before...im telling you guys I went to bed at 2:30 in the morning last night to wake up at 5 again to finish my project....and the funny thing was that I was nearly done and then the floppy I saved it in crashed so I had to restart it all over....a power point presentation with 11 slides....bites lower lip as tears flow down the cheeks so you guys better be grateful for actually even completing this chapter....and the only way to thank me is to review!

**Darksaphire:** cries ..........hides in corner...........slumps........wails..........EVERYONE HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE LOVES ME NO MORE.......sniff....no one helps me on my hiccup other stories no more....sniff....and-hiccup..i have no ideas for my gravitation stories watsoever....hiccup...sniff

**Clari-chan:** awww...someone please help her....if you don't then....u will have to wait a long long long time for the next chappies... huggles Lynda there feel better

I know you see it.....go ahead.......................press it...... that purple on...... it's right there........I don't have all day...........................

He he...yeah yeah I know I'm not normal...smile

Please Review and reminder next chapter is Darksaphire ok...oh and Lynda hasn't even started writing the next chapter so you know what that means......smirk


End file.
